


Again

by sulkysheep



Series: Gutters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Short Story, dean is :(, it starts off a little sad but it’s not that bad, just do it, man up - Freeform, mmhmymhmh tasty, ridiculous descriptions for sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulkysheep/pseuds/sulkysheep
Summary: His fingers leave mile deep dents, and Dean’s heart burns with how intense it is.





	Again

Bright and hopeful and shining, like standing on the moon and staring at the sun. Cas looks at Dean like he's everything he's ever wanted, and all he ever could want. Just this used up, cracked cover of a man.

Sometimes, he wants Cas to tear him apart - break him into pieces that can never be put back together, until there's nothing left but _raw, raw, raw_. Til he's nothing but bare bones, honest and chipped.

Sometimes, Cas does.

He’s harsh and bruising and everywhere at once, waves constantly crashing across jagged, glittering stones. His fingers leave mile deep dents, and Dean’s heart burns with how intense it is, thinks _this is how it feels to be struck by lightning_. He can see the light flash white through his veins.

Other times, _late, late, late,_ in the quietest night you can imagine, Cas gently runs his palms over the stretch of Dean’s warm skin, his touch calming and soft. He lays Dean out, uncovered, and pieces him back together as best as he can. He sows the frayed edges and pulls away the tears, pressing closer and closer, like if he gives enough, Dean will finally understand that he's whole. That he isn't just a husk, that what's underneath glimmers like moonlight on a dark expanse of highway.

Then, Cas does it again.

**Author's Note:**

> so yo this is not my first time writing fan fic (hohohoooo boy I’ve been a r o u n d) but it is my first time making it public. feel free to say whatever you think about it,, I’m down for whatever.
> 
> thank you!


End file.
